User talk:DegradingSeeker
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Crossbones Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Crossbones Wiki Hi, I just wanted to ask you if could be used as a wiki, for an upcoming tv show, http://www.nbc.com/crossbones/about/? :M+W Talk 21:57, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, yeah, you have to delete all the Marvel Universe info on here. Then we (I'll help) can start to add things that a television show wiki would have. Like an updated main page, character infoboxes, episode infoboxes, cast infoboxes, and the rest can happen when more info on the series will come out, as not much is known yet. ::M+W Talk 23:00, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright :::M+W Talk 23:14, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I made a Character Infobox, well edited one from another wiki, what do you think? ::::M+W Talk 23:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: ::::I also made a logo :::::M+W Talk 00:04, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi John, I've been doing some formatting work on the main page and on infoboxes. I like Manikworld's Logo. I have a copy of Blackbeard's flag that might tile nicely as a background. We probably ought to figure out an icon (hate that Wikia default thing!). I can do it if you make me an admin; you can take it away anytime you want, of course. It'll be nice when we have more info, like cast names.-- 02:40, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Requested Alliance What is that? Cool, can you make me an admin/bureaucrat? :M+W Talk 23:49, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :What is the United Heroes alliance? ::M+W Talk 01:19, January 31, 2013 (UTC)